Picnic
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Fue en un picnic donde oficialmente todo comenzó, una perdió lo que mas quería y el otro inicio una nueva vida, pero ahora despues de tantos años, estaban juntos de nuevo.


**Ya debe ser costumbre para mi entregar todos los fics de retos en el momento justo, debería cambiar eso pero es que esta vez no fue mi culpa, bueno en parte si ya que en el poco tiempo que tuve debí hacerlo pero es que surgían otras situaciones, como dormir, ademas de que con el colegio, los exámenes y las clases extra ademas de ensayar para un baile (de verdad me arrepiento de haber escogido teatro en lugar de música, en su momento y por lo que decía la profesora era mas actuación que danza por eso la materia se llamaba teatro no danzas pero resulto que era mas danzas que teatro y créanme cuando les digo que soy un desastre bailando, con eso y con los nombres) no he tenido tiempo de nada, pero agradezco que la imaginación haya llegado en el mejor momento, el ultimo día de entrega.**

 **Seguro ya los aburrí con mis problemas, así que aquí va el fic para ayudar a ganar al equipo rojo. ¡Vamos equipo rojo!**

 **Espero que todavía no sea muy tarde para presentar mi fic y por sobre todo espero que todas las variables estén.**

 **Advertencia:** **_Este fic participa del reto "Captura la bandera" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

 **Diclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Picnic**

Era una hermosa primavera, las flores empezaban a florecer y se sentía el aire puro que solo aparecía por esa época del año, Beryl Grace había decidido llevar a sus dos hijos a hacer un picnic para aprovechar el buen tiempo o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Thalía.

Ya estaban en un sitio apartado e iban a preparar el picnic, pero al parecer Beryl había olvidado algo en el coche.

—Thalía querida, ¿Podrías ir por los sándwiches que se me quedaron en el baúl?

La joven asintió, dejo a su hermanito en brazos de su madre y se dirigió corriendo hasta el carro.

Para ella no había pasado mucho tiempo, unos 10 minutos como mucho, ya que el coche estaba considerablemente lejos del lugar que su madre había escogido para pasar el día, cuando llego se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente y no veía a Jason por ningún lado.

—Mamá— llamo Thalía—. ¿Dónde está Jason?

—Se lo ha llevado— contesto con la voz rota y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar—. ¡Ella se lo ha llevado!— gritó con algo de desesperación.

Pero Thalía notó la farsa.

A su madre no le dolía mucho la repentina desaparición de Jason pero tampoco es como si estuviera contenta, era más como si hubiera perdido algo, como si su orgullo hubiese sido aplastado de alguna forma, como si todo fuera parte de una maldición que solo la afectaba a ella y aunque no lo entendía del todo solo sabía una cosa.

Jason ya no estaba y su madre no daba razón de él.

La mujer seguía gritando pero Thalía ya no escuchaba, cayó de rodillas sin dejar de llorar mientras golpeaba el suelo con desesperación preguntándose donde estaba su hermano y si estaba vivo.

Minutos más tarde incapaz de permanecer así, se levantó pesadamente, ayudó a su madre a pararse y se dirigieron a su casa, con el vacío del puesto del pequeño de 2 años.

Una semana paso desde aquello pero a pesar de todos los carteles de se busca o los llamados a la policía nadie informaba de su hermano y a su madre parecía no importarle.

Thalía ya no lo soporto más y esa noche escapó con todo lo necesario de su hogar, no volvería a ver a Beryl Grace, no quería saber nada de su padre y por sobre todo quería olvidar a Jason Grace.

Pasaron más de 8 años y en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, había conocido a Luke, a Annabeth y a Grover, se había convertido en Pino, ahora era una cazadora, en fin habían pasado muchas cosas, pero sin lugar a dudas lo más importante que pasó fue volver a ver a su hermanito, ya no tan pequeño como antes.

Puede que no hayan pasado mucho tiempo juntos debido a lo de la guerra contra Gea y todo eso pero ahora sabía que estaba vivo y como hacia cada semana desde que lo volvió a ver se sentó junto a él charlando de cosas triviales siento observados por la tétrica estatua de Zeus en el campamento Mestizo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez no tengo nada mas que acotar salvo el hecho del limite de palabras es horrible había mucho que quería agregar pero no pude.**

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía y todo eso.**


End file.
